vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ahzek Ahriman
|-|Chaos Ahriman= |-|Pre-Heresy Ahriman= Summary Ahzek Ahriman is a Chaos Space Marine and the most powerful Chaos Sorcerer of the Thousand Sons Traitor Legion after their Daemon Primarch Magnus the Red himself. Ahriman seeks to gain entry into the Black Library so that he might better comprehend the nature of his patron Chaos God Tzeentch and of the force of Chaos itself and gain the unrivalled power such knowledge will bring. His action in crafting the Rubric of Ahriman, perhaps one of the greatest works of sorcery in history, would ultimately result in his banishment from the Legion he had hoped to safeguard. He remains a wanderer across the galaxy, forever seeking out any knowledge that will allow him to finally grasp the greatest of all enigmas in the galaxy—the true nature of Tzeentch himself. Across a thousand worlds, Ahriman has sought the keys to save what he has already destroyed. The scars of his obsession have made his name a curse in the mouths of humans and aliens alike. Scraps of lore, artefacts both obscure and profane, and rare souls draw him like a raven to a corpse. To the Eldar, he is the carrion scribe who eats the souls of their dying race for secrets, to the Inquisitors of the Ordo Malleus he is the lightning rod which brings a storm of Daemons, amongst the servants of Chaos he is a flame of power and trickery as likely to burn those drawn to his light as to illuminate them. A master of subtle manipulation, Ahriman has seeded cults on a hundred worlds, and bent the desires of the powerful to achieve his ends. With conspiracies and plots spread across the galaxy, he coils between them, a puppet master pulling invisible strings. When such subtle means are impossible he wages a sorcerer’s war, forcing armies to kneel with visions of terror, shattering war machines with invisible forces, and ripping the souls from mighty heroes. He knows the true names of daemons, and possesses pacts which can bring armies flocking to his call. Worlds have burned at his command, billions have fallen to the hunger of the Warp, and reality has bled at the fury of his power. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 5-A, possibly 4-B Name: Ahzek Ahriman, Ahriman the Exile Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Age: Around 10,000 years old Gender: Male Classification: Thousand Sons Space Marine, Alpha-level Psyker, Chaos Sorcerer Lord of Tzeentch Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Space Marines have exceptional eyesight and low-light vision and can identify chemicals by taste), Absorption (Space Marines can absorb memories from genetic material they consume), Poison Manipulation (Space Marines can spit out a deadly, corrosive poison), Magic, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Biological Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Power Absorption, Healing, Transmutation, Spatial Manipulation, Resistance Negation, Durability Negation, Death Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Reality Warping, Soul Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Time Manipulation and Stop, Void Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, BFR, Duplication, Healing, Illusion Creation, Intangibility (Ahriman can shift his body's state to exist partially in the Materium and in the Warp, allowing him to phase through matter and become immune to harm), Invisibility, Portal Creation, Possession, Power Nullification (Ahriman can strip away magical defenses and prevent the use of mystic abilities), Precognition (Can see future events, even how an entire battle plays out, with near 100% accuracy and down to the nanosecond and fight accordingly, knowing the exact trajectory of attacks and how to best dodge all of them), Summoning, Statistics Amplification (Can greatly boost his strength and speed by tapping into the power of the Warp), Perception Manipulation, Longevity, Regeneration (High-Low, higher with Biomancy), Physics and Metaphysics Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Resistance to Poisons (Space Marines can eat poisonous foods and breathe in poisoned atmospheres, and their Oolitic Kidneys filters blood very quickly, rendering them immune to most poisons), Radiation, Sound (Space Marines can easily filter out sounds and sonic attacks), Telepathy, Soul Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Unaffected by time loops), Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Psykers can protect their minds with countless barriers, walls of thought and dream structures which must be destroyed to actually interact with their minds, they can also destroy minds that attempt to interact with theirs by putting them through various illusions and memories), Biological Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Nullifies Psyker Powers with Armour of Hatred, Power Nullification (Thousand Son Captains were able to resist the effects of Untouchables) and Possession, he should resist all the abilities of elite psykers of his legion. Attack Potency: At least Dwarf Star level (Fought against an incredibly skilled Shadowseer who was capable of cleaving a Bloodthirster in two. Bloodthirsters like the Storm Prince can tank this. Overpowered and sealed Be'lakor, the First Daemon Prince of Chaos, leaving him to be suffer and be humiliated at his mercy), possibly Solar System level (One of the strongest Champions of Chaos, considered to be in the same league as Khârn. Capable of pulling others into a controlled pocket of the Webway in which even something like the Yncarne could not act against him. Performed a ritual that tore a system's sun from existence and replaced it with a massive Warp portal, all to power himself up and summon more daemons. Should be superior to the Masque of Slaanesh, who caused a supernova that wiped out a system.). Can ignore conventional durability with much of his abilities (Can destroy matter on an atomic level, rip apart opponents physically, spiritually, and mentally, cause his foes' organs to explode and incinerate them from the inside out). Speed: Subsonic movement speed. At least FTL reactions/combat speed (Much faster than most other marines, the most highly trained of which are capable of reacting and processing information in under a nanosecond), possibly Massively FTL+ (Comparable to characters such as Khârn), higher with his abilities (Can enhance his speed to a point where opponents of similar speeds only see him as a blur). Lifting Strength: Class 100 '''(Should be comparable to the strongest Space Marines in the setting), '''far higher with telekinesis Striking Strength: At least Dwarf Star Class (Parried strikes that could have slain a Bloodthirster), possibly higher Durability: At least Dwarf Star level (Tanked an explosion with the force of numerous solar flares, only taking minor damage to his unprotected face and being slightly annoyed. Blocked an attack capable of cleaving a Bloodthrister in two.), possibly Solar System level (Should be comparable to Khârn due to being one of the strongest Champions of Chaos and being considered of the same league as the Betrayer. Comparable to Iskandar Khayon, who survived hits from a perfect clone of Horus Lupercal.). Stamina: Very high, dwarfing that of other Space Marines, who can fight for weeks at a time. Range: Tens of Meters with Bolt Pistol, Kilometers to Stellar (With a ritual, he can destroy a system's star and replace it with a warp portal) with psychic abilities Standard Equipment: *'The Black Staff:' A force weapon which acts as a conduit for Ahriman's psychic powers, increasing their potency and allowing him to use multiple abilities simultaneously for greater effect. Like all force weapons, it rends reality apart, allowing it to ignore durability and completely destroy nearly anything it comes in contact with. *'Bolt Pistol:' A miniature version of the powerful Bolt Gun, which just like its larger counterpart, fires self-propelled explosive rounds capable of shredding most armor, tearing through buildings, and blowing a man apart from the shockwave, alone. *'Power Armor:' Ahriman wears traditional Space Marine power armor, allowing him to completely shrug off most otherwise lethal firepower, along with reap the other benefits bestowed by the suit's on-board computers. Ahriman's suit is adorned with many Chaos sigils, allowing him an extra degree of mystic protection. *'Disc of Tzeentch:' Like many of Tzeentch's most favored sorcerers, Ahriman often rides a sentient Disc of Tzeentch into battle, allowing him to move with speed that defies natural law. Intelligence: Immense, as Ahriman's thousands of years of experience and psychic knowledge make him a genius of supernatural degree, even by the standards of other significantly intelligent Astartes, such former legionnaire, Iskandar Khayon, who is of knowledge on the mannerisms of the Immaterium. Holds an exceptional level of intellect in the fundamentals of the Warp and its denizens, using both to aid him in combat effectively than any typical or even seasoned wielder of psychic powers on the field. Weaknesses: Ahriman can sometimes make rash decisions in the heat of the moment. Feats: See here. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '- Biomancy' is a psychic discipline revolving around the control and manipulation of organic materials. Techniques from this discipline include: *'Blood Boil:' Ahriman accelerates the blood pressure of his foe to dangerous levels, causing their heart and brain to explode. *'Enfeeble:' Ahriman drains the vigor from his foe, making them unable to fight. *'Endurance:' Ahriman reaches into the essence of himself and his allies, healing their wounds and eliminating fatigue, allowing them to continue fighting without tiring. *'Haemorrhage:' Reaching into his opponent's body, Ahriman boils his foe's blood and causes them to burst. *'Iron Arm:' By changing his body into living metal, Ahriman is able to shrug off heavy fire and crush otherwise invulnerable enemies with his bare hands. *'Life Leech:' Ahriman rips the life essence from his foe, healing himself in the process. *'Regenerate:' Ahriman reaches into the cells of himself or his allies, mending flesh and bone while fixing otherwise lethal wounds. *'Warp Speed:' Using energy from the Warp, Ahriman enhances his speed to supernatural levels. *'Warp Strength:' Ahriman channels power from the Warp, temporarily increasing his raw power to impossible levels. '- Divination' is a psychic discipline which allows Ahriman a crystal clear view of future events and control over the forces of probability and luck. Techniques from this discipline include: *'Foreboding:' Ahriman gives himself and his allies a glimpse into the future, allowing knowledge of everything his foes will do even before his foes themselves have thought of doing so. *'Forewarning:' This ability allows Ahriman to know the exact trajectory and destination of his opponents' attacks before they happen, allowing him to walk through a flurry of attacks without ever even being touched. *'Misfortune:' Ahriman twists fate itself to his will, making it so his foe will always be hit at their weakest point and suffer the worst possible results. *'Perfect Timing:' The Warp floods Ahriman's mind with visions of the future, allowing him to perfectly predict his enemy's actions down to the nanosecond. *'Prescience:' Ahriman uses the power of the Warp to perfectly guide his attacks to the optimal location. *'Scrier's Gaze:' Ahriman sees the entire battlefield through his mind's eye, viewing vast armies and powerful war machines as nothing more than ants scurrying under his omniscient gaze as the battle plays out in his head. Using this to his advantage, Ahriman will know exactly when and where he should be at all times to ensure victory. '- Pyromancy' is a psychic discipline focused on calling forth the full power of supernatural fire. Techniques from this discipline include: *'Fiery Form:' Ahriman transforms his body into pure Warp-fire, becoming temporarily immune to harm while using his power to burn the souls of his foes. *'Fire Shield:' Ahriman calls forth a giant wall of flame to shield him from harm. *'Flame Breath:' A torrent of psychic fire pours from Ahriman's eyes and mouth, burning through all who stand in his way. *'Inferno:' Ahriman lights the air itself aflame, creating a burning whirlwind which sweeps through the area, turning the oxygen in his foes' lungs into pure fire. *'Sunburst:' Singing an ancient song from the Warp, a fiery aura appears around Ahriman. Soon, the aura explodes, blinding all enemies in the area. *'Spontaneous Combustion:' Focusing his rage, Ahriman can cause foes to instantaneously burst into flames and burn to dust from the inside out. '- Telekinesis' is a psychic discipline which allows Ahriman to utilize traditional telekinesis in new and deadly ways. Techniques from this discipline include: *'Assail:' Using only the power of his mind, Ahriman tears away chunks of the surrounding area and hurls them at his foes. *'Crush:' By merely clenching his fist, Ahriman can entrap his enemies in a choking and crushing mass of force. By increasing his focus and continuing the assault, Ahriman can apply greater and greater force and pressure until his enemies have been ground to dust. *'Levitation:' Using his psychic powers, Ahriman is able to propel himself across the battlefield in a single bound. *'Objuration Mechanicum:' Ahriman causes weapons and engines to jam, shutting down his opponents' technology. *'Psychic Maelstrom:' Using even more of his mental might than usual, Ahriman can create a vast maelstrom of pure psychic energy and destructive power, consuming his foes and annihilating them completely. *'Shockwave:' Ahriman slams his hands together, creating an incredibly destructive shockwave. *'Telekine Dome:' Ahriman creates a psychic barrier around himself, causing attacks to harmlessly bounce off. '- Telepathy' is a psychic discipline which allows Ahriman to wreak havoc on the minds of his enemies. Techniques from this discipline include: *'Dominate:' Ahriman reaches into his foe's mind, crushing their will and preventing them from putting up any sort of resistance. *'Hallucination:' Using his powers, Ahriman causes enemies to experience horrifying hallucinations and immense paranoia, forcing them to assault themselves and their allies. *'Invisibility:' Ahriman obscures the image of himself and his allies from his foes' sights, allowing them to move entirely undetected. *'Mental Fortitude:' One of Ahriman's less combat-oriented powers, this ability allows him to alter the minds of his allies, making them entirely immune to fear and strengthening their will. *'Psychic Shriek:' Using the power of the Warp, Ahriman emits a howl which shreds his enemies' minds to pieces. *'Shrouding:' With his mastery over the Warp, Ahriman can directly alter the minds of his enemies, clouding their thoughts and making them view him as nothing but an indistinct shadow until it is too late. *'Terrify:' Ahriman assaults his foes with images of everything they fear most. '- Daemonology' is a psychic discipline revolving around use of the Warp to control forces related to it. Techniques from this discipline include: *'Banishment:' Opening a temporary entrance to the Warp, Ahriman can either strip another psyker of their power or force foes into the Warp. *'Cursed Earth:' Acting as a conduit for the powers of the Warp, Ahriman taints the ground itself, calling forth foul daemons and making the area lethal to his foes. *'Daemon Strength:' For a limited amount of time, Ahriman drastically increases his own strength and agility. *'Dark Flame:' Ahriman projects a dark ball of psychic fire at his foes, burning away both their bodies and souls. *'Gate of Infinity:' Ahriman steps outside of reality and into the Warp, allowing him to cross great distances in an instant. *'Infernal Gaze:' Unholy power spews forth from Ahriman's eyes, tearing through all in its path, be it flesh, metal, or anything else. *'Instability:' Ahriman alters the composition of his own physical form, being partially in the Warp and partially in the Materium. By doing so, he can phase through solid matter and becomes immune to harm. *'Summon Void:' Ahriman tears away a tiny piece of reality and sends it flying into the Immaterium. *'Summoning:' Tearing open a portal to the Warp, Ahriman calls forth the daemonic forces which reside within it. *'Teleportation:' Ahriman instantly transports himself, others, or objects to a location of his choosing. *'Vortex of Doom:' Ahriman tears open a massive gateway to the Warp, sucking even the strongest of foes into the abyss. '- Sinistrum' is a psychic discipline built upon the deepest, darkest depths of Chaotic lore, of which Ahriman's knowledge is second to none. Techniques from this discipline include: *'Armour of Hatred:' Ahriman draws upon the boundless hatred that festers within the deepest recesses of his soul, fashioning a psychic shield with the capacity to nullify incoming onslaughts from others who utilize unnatural energies to their advantage. *'Death Hex:' Invoking unholy ancient curses, Ahriman places a dire hex upon his foes, stripping them of both physical and metaphysical protection in order to leave them exposed to the grasping claws of death. *'Diabolic Strength:' Ahriman is filled with the raw energy of Chaos, allowing him to rip even the most heavily armoured battle tank in two using only his bare hands. *'Empyragheist:' Ahriman calls forth a formless predator from within the Warp, turning its supernatural hunger upon his unfortunate enemies. *'Fury of the Gods:' Ahriman pours his hate and spite into a shimmering sphere of darkness, hurling it forth to shred groups of enemy troops to nothingness. *'Warp Fate:' Ahriman rips aside the veil of time and space, wrenching apart the strands of fate and twisting causality exactly to his liking. *'Warp Lure:' Specifically designed to take care of similarly magical or psychic foes, Ahriman tears away his target's supernatural defenses and illuminates their presence in the Warp, causing their very essence to be obliterated in a feeding frenzy of daemonic beasts. '- Heretech' is a psychic discipline that allows Ahriman to turn enemy technology on its users and rend even the mightiest of war machine's hulls as if they were only tissue. Techniques from this discipline include: *'Boon of the Iron Beast:' Using dark sigils, Ahriman summons a tide of gibbering cacodaemons, imbuing a friendly vehicle with unnatural vitality and power. *'Corrupt Machine:' Ahriman's mind invades an enemy vehicle just as a virus enters a living being's blood stream, turning the war engine against its former master. *'Dark Invigoration:' Ahriman pours vast quantities of raw Warp energy into a damaged vehicle, causing its broken weapons to suddenly repair and otherwise fatal damage to completely disappear. *'Electromortis:' Ahriman hurls forth crackling tendrils of Warp energy, snuffing out the hearts of enemy machines with contemptuous ease. *'Flayerstorm:' A violent tempest is called forth from the Warp, the shapeless storm tearing apart the hulls of enemy vehicles while simultaneously slaughtering enemy soldiers with splintered metal. *'Fleshmetal Hide:' A tide of biomechanical ooze pours from Ahriman's hands, covering an ally, be they biological or mechanical, and hardening into a foul crust that augments their natural defenses. *'Scrapcode Curse:' Ahriman vomits out a screaming barrage of metaphysical scrapcode that completely corrupts and destroys any machinery in its path. '- Ectomancy' is a psychic discipline focused on using the raw energies of the Warp to mutilate foes and tear apart the fabric of reality itself. Techniques from this discipline include: *'Coruscating Blaze:' Ahriman releases a searing blast of Warp energy that burns the bodies and souls of its victims to ash. *'Daemonshriek:' Letting loose a hyprsonic banshee howl, Ahriman overloads generators and shorts out weapon systems, causing nearby technology to erupt in fountains of blood-red sparks. *'Empyric Shield:' Swirling Warp energy forms a shield around Ahriman's body that repels attacks on a molecular level. *'Ghost Storm:' Ahriman summons a whirling mass of ectophantasmic gargoyles who pluck his allies from the battlefield and transport them with impossible speed. *'Infernal Claws:'Ahriman sheathes his arms in dark lightning. Upon striking his foes, foul energy bursts from their bodies, tearing through their hapless comrades. *'Soulswitch:' Disregarding the laws of realspace, Ahriman switches the position of multiple souls within the Warp, causing both friend and foe's physical bodies to follow suit as they are reunited with their incorporeal ghosts. *'Warpshock:' With a mere gesture, Ahriman sends forth the raw power of the Warp, obliterating foes with explosive force. '- Geomortis' is a psychic discipline that allows its users to change the landscape of entire battlefields and planets, causing them to be feared as the murderers of worlds. Techniques from this discipline include: *'Earthly Anathema:' Ahriman taints his entire being with monstrous energies, causing the world itself to recoil in terror rather than endure his loathsome touch. *'Ley Leach:' Like some foul parasite, Ahriman sucks the world on which he fights dry of its vital energies, enhancing the strength of his allies with the stolen geo-animus. *'Profane Ruination:' Ahriman utters the seven forbidden truths of the last ruination, causing even the most indestructible fortifications and defenses to crumble into lifeless dust. *'Rockmaw:' With a ground-shaking curse, Ahriman twists the surface of the world into a giant, stone-fanged maw that swallows up his enemies from below. *'Rupture:' Ahriman focuses his power upon a single point on the battlefield, causing a build up of unnatural energies until the land bursts like a vast boil, obliterating any unlucky enough to be nearby in a spewing tide of tainted lava and screaming steam. *'Torturer of Worlds:' Ahriman sinks his psychic barbs deep into the world, causing the tormented ground upon which his foes stand to buckle and churn with wordless agony. *'Worldwrithe:' Ahriman rips madly at the ground beneath his enemies' feet with vast psychic claws. Entire mountains, forests, and fortifications are flung skyward before crashing down upon Ahriman's foes as he reshapes the world around him to a thing of monstrous beauty. '- The Discipline of Tzeentch/Change' is a psychic discipline exclusive to sorcerers of the Architect of Fate. Calling upon the same essence that forms Tzeentch himself, powerful psykers wield the raw forces of madness and mutation. Techniques from this discipline include: *'Baleful Devolution:' Ahriman channels transmutative forces into his adversaries, twisting their bodies into horrific new forms. *'Boon of Mutation:' Placing his hands upon a warrior marked for glory, Ahriman enhances a chosen ally with the raw stuff of Chaos and change. *'Breath of Chaos:' Ahriman exhales a mutagenic cloud of negative energies that melt straight through his enemies and leave their physical bodies in a state akin to running wax. *'Doombolt:' Ahriman hurls forth a bolt of roiling energy that blasts apart anything it hits with horrific force, leaving those unfortunate enough to survive in a state of hideous mutation. *'Glamour of Tzeentch:' Ahriman twists and obscures the perceptions of his foes until he becomes all but invisible. *'Siphon Magic:' Opening his arms wide, Ahriman embraces the invisible gales of arcane force that cover the battlefield. As he chants backwards in a dark tongue, Ahriman steals the power of other unnatural forces while simultaneously bolstering his own spells. *'Temporal Manipulation:' Ahriman creates a pocket of dilated time around himself, which drastically accelerates the rate at which he heals. *'Treason of Tzeentch:' Ahriman whispers into the minds of his enemies, turning brother against brother as his foes slaughter each other without the sorcerer even having to lift a finger. *'Tzeentch's Firestorm:' Ahriman conjures a storm of multicolored fire that mutates his foes, leaving behind only gibbering daemons in its wake. *'Weaver of Fates:' Ahriman traces the skeins of the future to see the fates of battle. Forewarned of imminent danger, he is able to dodge attacks with seemingly supernatural reflexes. Gallery AhrimanExile.jpeg AhrimanCloseUp.jpeg AhrimanUnchanged.jpg AhrimanSorcerer.jpg AhrimanModel.jpg|Ahzek Ahriman's Model AhrimanHeresy.jpg|Ahzek Ahriman's Horus Heresy Model Ahzek Ahriman 2.png Others Notable Victories: Doctor Doom (Marvel Comics) Doom's Profile (Both were at 4-B, speed was equalized) The Daughters of Oryx (Destiny) The Daughters' profile (Speed was equalized, Deathsingers were 4-B) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Elminster Aumar (Dungeons and Dragons) Elminster's Profile (Speed was equalized, both had three months to prepare and had limited prior knowledge, 6-B Elminster vs High 5-A Ahriman) Category:Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Absorption Users Category:Antagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Anti-villains Category:Armored Characters Category:BFR Users Category:Biology Users Category:Book Characters Category:Chaos (Warhammer) Category:Death Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fate Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Geniuses Category:Gun Users Category:Healers Category:Humans Category:Illusionists Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Librarians Category:Life Users Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Portal Users Category:Possession Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Probability Users Category:Protagonists Category:Psychics Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Staff Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Summoners Category:Technology Users Category:Technopaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Users Category:Traitors Category:Void Users Category:Weather Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tragic Characters Category:Physics Users Category:Metaphysics Users Category:Concept Users